


I won't let you fall, brother

by uwillbeefound



Series: Titan's talks [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Dick checks in on Jason after the events of season 2 and they have a much needed. Set at the end of the season so spoilers for Titans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Titan's talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	I won't let you fall, brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a response t my thoughts on Titans season 2. 
> 
> Warnings: implied suicide talk, self depricating, swearing

Dick told the others where he was going. He was going to try to keep less secrets, if he told the easier ones, then maybe the harder ones would be easier to tell. Maybe there would be more understanding when he had to keep something from them. A few days away so close to everything that happened may not be ideal but he had to find him. The worry and guilt had been eating him up the past few days.

Jason was easy enough to find. After all, he couldn't keep away from being robin and Dick didn't blame him at all for that. 

Dick came to the door of the house where Jason was staying and stopped for a second, his hand wavering over the knocker. After all, Jason was probably still made at him, they hadn't got a chance to talk since he left with everything that happened...but he had to see his little brother. 

Huh...little brother. Dick wasn't exactly sure when he started seeing Jason that way. Probably when Jason was kidnapped and thrown off the roof, definitely in the panic of finding him on the roof of the tower. Maybe even before that. 

Jason opened the door and looked over, seeming surprised but not overly annoyed at seeing dick which was a good start. 

"What you doing here man? Trying to get me to join up again? I'm done with that bullshit." 

"No, I'm not here to force you to come back Jason, can I come in?" Dick asked, placing his hands in his pockets and looking behind him. After all, dick came in civilian clothes, it was safer for Jason that way but he was still wanted, an issue he wanted to table for a later date. 

Jason looked around to double check before nodding and letting Dick pass, closing the door behind him. 

"Nice place, planning on staying a while?" Dick asked as he walked through into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair by the counter. 

With a shrug, Jason joined, sitting opposite him "You know how it is, staying in one place isn't really my style. Cut the crap, what do you really want huh?" 

"I wanted to see you, check you were okay, we haven't exactly had a chance to talk." 

"Uh huh, talk about feelings? That's pretty rich coming from you." 

Dick sighed, looking down for a second "You're right, I shouldn't of kept you in the dark, should of told you want you signed up for. I said there were no sidekicks yet I treated you like one, told you to lead and didn't give you the information you needed to do so. I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, it was a shitty thing to do man. I'm guessing the others forgave you too?" 

"Yeah, eventually, I don't think things will ever go back to how they we're. It may not mean much but I don't think anyone meant what they said to you about blaming you." 

"Rachel did, can see her point though. I messed up, got angry and said that she should go to a priest about it. Made sense for her to make the conclusion but the others…" Jason stopped, looking down at the table and playing with a drinks mat infront of him. 

"Yeah, they had no right to blame you. That's why I didn't come here to force you back. But Jason, I know we're both bats and it's basically in out upbringing to not ask for help or talk about stuff but I want you to know you can always call me, call us, if you're ever in trouble. And you always have a place if you want it." 

"Yeah man...I know." Jason smiled ever so slightly "I don't think the towers the best place for me...for like a tone of reasons….feels good to be on solid ground."

Dick nodded "How is that going? Is it still bad?" 

"Sometimes" Jason admitted "Not all the time though" 

"Hey, if it gets bad, I want you to promise me something, promise me you'll call." I can't loose my brother. 

Jason looked up, slightly confused at the comment but quickly realising what it meant "Yeah, yeah man I'll call. What about you? I mean we did all kind of disappear." 

Dick paused, not saying anything. He wasn't sure what to say, if he could explain what he did and how much it hurt. How he wanted to be so far from everyone and have no chance of hurting anyone again. 

"That bad huh?" Jason's voice brought Dick out if his thoughts "come on man, spill, I told you my thoughts you've got to do the same" 

"I..well I put myself in prison...purposefully." 

"What? Why the hell did you do that?" Jason stood up, pacing around the kitchen slightly "that's insane" 

"Yeah...well I'd hurt so many people, thought it was best to get out of everyone's way. I deserved the sentence anyway" He tried to shrug it off as if it was no big deal.

"That's fucked up dude." Jason replied, sitting back down "Anything happen in there?" 

Dick thought again, trying to figure out what to say. No more secrets, he had promised but this was different. "Helped a group escape. They were willing to try to get out because they knew if they stayed or went back over the border they would be killed. Got put in isolation for that and got a fever and then escaped." 

"Wow...do the others know?" 

"Partly. They all, well I think all of them, know I was in prison and that I escaped and that I helped other people escape but I don't think they know the rest." 

"Well, guess we're both a little fucked up." Jason replied with a nod "But you better not try that again, they need you, Dick." 

Dick nodded, "Well, I think they need you too." 

"Someday, maybe, thanks for coming anyway." 

"No problem, Jason, keep in contact." 

"Yeah yeah, I will," 

Dick got up gave Jaosn a quick side hug. Jason didn't push away but returned it. He walked Dick to the door, watching as he drove away with a small wave. Jason shook his head fondly as he went back inside, taking out his phone to see a message. 

From Dick

_My number in case you lost it, see you around._

Jason rolled his eyes at his older brother. Older brother? It felt strange to think but also nice. They had a lot to work on, sure, Jason didn't trust him fully on the field side of things and there was still a part of him that thought this was fake, an act. Even so, it felt good to know someone had his back. 

From Little Wing 

_Yeah, let me know if anything big goes down._

From Big Bro 

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you see any errors or anything let me know or any other thoughts you have. 
> 
> Also I may write more Titans conversations that should have happened or need to happen so let me know if you want to see anymore or have any requests.
> 
> Hope you are all having a great day.


End file.
